Known electrostatic air cleaning machines can emit ions having a single polarity or perform unipolarization (e.g., either negative or positive ions) of air molecules. This unipolarization can create unbalanced electric charges in the air (air or water ions), which can cause undesirable effects such as wall plating. Wall plating can be caused when particles of dust accept an electric charge (e.g., positive or negative) and get deposited on walls, furniture or other objects creating dark spots. Additionally, depending upon the conditions, charges in the air of any polarity can lead to the malfunctioning of electronic equipment and cause unpleasant, harmful or damaging electric shock. Therefore, there is a need to overcome such disadvantages or otherwise lessen the effects of such disadvantages.